moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Intoxicated
Russia |side2 = Wild Epsilon creatures |goal1 = Investigate and contain the source of the infection |goal2 = None |commanders1 = Colonels Reznov and Krukov |commanders2 = None |forces1 = * Reznov * Krukov * Two squads of Pyros (reinforcements) |forces2 = * Brutes * Bloaticks * Infected Humans * 2 additional Viruses |casual1 = Few to none |casual2 = Moderate |music = Banished (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Lovalmidas |design2 = Cesare }} Intoxicated is the eleventh Soviet cooperative mission. Background The Latin Confederation’s European operations base in Zaragoza became devastated and horrible after suffering a strange destruction. It is said that the people in the vicinity looking to the city are enough to be scared back by those ferocious people. At this point, the two Russian colonels finally managed to get out of the battle in Soviet America against the Epsilon Army and set out for Europe to find a foothold. As soon as they arrived in Europe, they heard the news and volunteered to clear the source of pollution. It is said that there were still several survivors in this base... Events Finding the source of infection Two colonels arrived at the north of Zaragoza through a Kamaz, and witnessed a train passed the road dragging with poison gas. Then they believed that it was Yuri was responsible for the previous friendly stronghold that was transformed into a terror place filled with poisonous gas that time, and whatever there had would not be good for the Soviets. They quickly set out along the road the train came from and soon arrived at the site of the old Confederation base. What they did not expect in the dire world was that in the abandoned barracks, two Pyro teams still survived and joined their teams eagerly after the colonels killed two Viruses guarding nearby. It wasn't long before they were surrounded by a large number of powerful mutants and horrible zombies. They exclaimed after killing the first incoming monsters: Zaragoza has become a breeding ground of Yuri's inhuman army. The two colonels took Pyros in the city to destroy the monsters while observing their sources. They then discovered that most of the monsters were close to them from the southwest side, after which they decided to go southwest. Along the way, they also found a spider with a large belly, and it also produced gas after blew. Sure enough, they found four Cloning Vats in the southwest, and the monsters were drilling out from here, and the surface near the base was completely gone. It seems that these Confederation old Cloning Vats were used by Yuri in some way. Two colonels and Pyros arrived here without hesitation choosing to destroy them. When the four dangerous Cloning Vats were destroyed, the monster was no longer released. Bury all evil creatures After clarifying the sources of pollution, the two colonels realized that the extraordinary mutations here was the manifestation of Yuri’s weaponization of biochemical monsters. Then they decided to kill all the monsters in the city. At this point, the two colonels obtained the vision of the entire city. They also positioned the remaining monsters by radar, and their number was still quite large. The two colonels and Pyros worked tirelessly in the abandoned city to reach every monster and eliminate them one by one. Bloaticks stayed in poisonous places, and the other two monsters were actively approaching them. Soon afterwards, the monsters in the city had been annihilated. After the mission was completed, they decided to rest in a safe place and resume harassment at dawn. Aftermath The terror city finally recovered a bit of peace. Two colonels fully witnessed the terrible virus technology and genetic technology invented by Epsilon... But Epsilon's evil was far more than that. Difficulty changes Easy * An firepower upgrade crate, armor upgrade crate and speed upgrade crate is stationed at initial position. * 2 Pyro squads will be sent to each player after both Viruses are killed. * A heal crate is stationed near Cloning Vats. * Players won't get the sight of the 2 Viruses (this is a setting mistake as it is supposed to remove the Viruses). Normal * 2 Pyro squads will be sent to each player after both Viruses are killed. * 2 heal crates will appear on the map. * When players destroyed all the Cloning Vats, the time before all the creatures in the city to chase the players' squads is shorter than on Easy difficulty. Mental * No Pyro reinforcements will be given even killed both Viruses. * When players destroyed all the Cloning Vats, the time before all the creatures in the city to chase the players' squads is shorter than on Easy difficulty. zh:沉醉 Category:Cooperative Category:Soviet missions